Dragon in a Snake Pit
by KJmom
Summary: Draco needs to be saved, enter Charlie Weasley.  SLASH Charlie/Draco Mentions/flashbacks of past Non-con
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to Lori for all her hard work beta'ing this for me. I'd say Draco is OOC in this, but Charlie is perfectly in character (lol, not that it's hard since we don't know a whole lot about Charlie's character anyway, but this is how I imagine him).**

**Warning: This story will contain mentions and flashbacks of rape. Please, do not read if that will be an issue for you. Thanks!**

Charlie knelt in submission before the towering man. Through the ginger waves, Draco could just see the side of the Charlie's face. He was calm, stoic, and entirely unafraid. Despite the fact that he was a Weasley, Draco felt a bit of admiration.

"I am to believe that you, a Weasley, a _blood traitor, _have come to offer your services to my… cause?"

Draco could understand the Dark Lord's confusion. Sure, Percy had pledged himself to the Dark Lord months ago, but it had nothing to do with actually siding with the Dark Lord, and everything to do with Percy's desire to rise up in ranks. Percy wasn't moving along fast enough in the Ministry to suit him, so when the Dark Lord took over the ministry, Percy saw his chance for advancement, and jumped on it. Charlie, though… Charlie was a different matter altogether. Even though he was seeing it, he could not believe this strong, brave, noble man would bow before anyone.

"I wouldn't be the first, would I?" Charlie asked.

A dark laugh rang through the dining hall; Draco had to force himself to stay in his place. The urge to cringe couldn't be ignored and he was relieved when no one noticed.

"No, you wouldn't. Your brother speaks highly of your abilities as a dragon handler. He also claims to have complete faith in your desire to serve. However, I find myself wondering why I have need of a dragon handler."

"My Lord, I have come bearing gifts in hopes of proving my loyalty. Just outside the wards are three dragons I have obtained for you. I also have information regarding Harry Potter's whereabouts."

Draco knew he had never seen the Dark Lord so pleasantly surprised.

"McNair, Malfoy Senior, I would like for you to go confirm Weasley's claim. Weasley, you may rise. You will join me for a private conference."

Draco hurriedly lowered his head, lest he incur the menacing man's wrath, but the Dark lord swirled past him without so much as a glance. He'd just released a quiet sigh of relief when he felt those horrible red eyes burn into the top of his head.

"Ah, young Draco. You will remain here. We still have your ownership to consider." With that threat hanging heavily in the air, Draco was left alone to ponder his predicament.

He bit back the sob that tried to escape his trembling lips. He pulled himself up as straight as he could in his kneeling position. He was a Malfoy. He would not be broken. He took comfort in the knowledge that he would never again have to share his Lord's bed, but the thought of whose bed he might have to share terrified him.

He'd given his body to the Dark Lord just last night, and he still ached from it. He could still feel remnants of the lunatic's seed seeping from his body, and if he thought about it too much, he's stomach tried to rebel. Even worse was the knowledge that his parents had willingly handed him over to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord only used pureblood virgins to fulfill his carnal desires - pure of blood, pure of body. Once their innocence was lost, so was their appeal.

Now, just like Pansy and Blaise, he'd be handed over as a gift for whomever held the Dark Lord's favor at the moment. He'd tried to imagine a way he might get out of this situation, but he was well and truly trapped. He could only hope that his new Master would be unwilling to share. Flashes of Blaise's battered and bleeding body being passed around flooded his mind.

Was it better or worse now that his father had lost favor with the tyrant? Draco was still undecided. On one hand, they weren't treated well by the others, and were openly ridiculed. On the other, Draco's innermost fantasies of leaving and joining the other side didn't seem as blasphemous.

The Manor had always been a rather gloomy home, but now it was positively dark, foreboding even for Draco, who had once loved his home. Very few candles were ever lit as their Lord preferred the darkness. The few candles that burned now cast ominous shadows over the walls, and failed to penetrate the dark corners of the room. The Manor was almost empty, and the rooms that were in use were kept at an almost unbearable temperature because of the snake that slithered from room to room. The air was thick with the heat from the blazing fire, but the tile under his knees felt cold. The floor beneath him felt almost slimy and he had to wonder when it had last been cleaned.

The door was suddenly banged open and Draco dropped his head downward once again.

"We will investigate your claims on the boy's location. While we are doing that, you will remain here. If your information is correct, we will welcome you into our folds." Said the Dark Lord.

Charlie nodded just as McNair and Draco's father reentered the room.

"It is true, my Lord. One is a Norwegian Ridgeback; We are unsure of the breeds of the other two."

Wisely, Charlie chose not to provide the information until it was asked of him.

"The other two, Weasley?"

"Hebridean Black and Ukrainian Ironbelly."

"Ah, yes. Those will serve nicely. Are they tame?"

Draco didn't need to see Charlie's face to know that he was smirking.

"What good is a tame dragon? Turn those three loose and get out of the way. The destruction will be brilliant."

Draco could practically feel the Dark Lord's approval.

"Charlie Weasley, I would like to present you with a gift worthy of the gift you have bestowed upon me. However, all I have to offer are the services of my newest recruit. Draco, rise and acknowledge your new Master."

He wanted to scream in protest. He was a fucking _Malfoy_. How could anyone think him unworthy of a Weasley? It was the other way around. He was waiting for his father to defend him, but was unsurprised when the indignation wasn't forthcoming. Resignation once again overtook him. He slowly lifted himself from the floor, and he nodded his head once, still not looking anyone in the eye.

"Oh, yes. He will do nicely. Is he mine, or will there be a requirement to share?"

Draco's heart dropped at the leering quality of the question, but he couldn't help but be at least a little excited at the prospect of not being passed around like a whore.

"You may do with him as you see fit for as long as you reside here. My most _humbled_ servant will show you to your room."

Keeping his head lowered, Draco turned to show Charlie to their quarters.

He didn't know what he had expected when he walked past his father, but he had expected _something_. Instead, his father let them leave, without even acknowledging his only son.

Once they were behind the closed door of his childhood bedroom, he took four deep breaths, and raised his head to meet the eyes of Charlie Weasley. When he did, he couldn't help but notice how attractive the man was. His flowing red hair framed his face and Draco's fingers twitched when he thought about touching it. He had striking blue eyes that should have looked out of place in a slightly weather worn face, but they added just a touch of gentleness to otherwise hard features. Draco couldn't tell if he was sporting a dark tan, or if his freckles had taken over, but it was aesthetically pleasing either way. Charlie had strong, muscled arms that dangled from broad shoulders. His torso was thick and obviously fit. Denims obscured Draco view of the man's legs, but they were just tight enough that he could see firm thighs and the promising bulge that indicated the man was well endowed. All in all, Draco decided that sleeping with this man would be no hardship - as long as he wasn't malicious.

"What can I do for you?" He tried to sound demure, lowered his eyes in respect, and allowed his lashes to flutter.

"Drop the act, Draco. Strip."

Okay, so the man didn't want sweet and innocent. Maybe he wanted confident and sexy? Draco's head snapped up and he locked eyes with Charlie as he began slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"Seriously, I'm exhausted, so I'm going to need you to hurry this up." Charlie's impatience was obvious, and Draco had no desire to anger a man who was surely going to bugger him in the next few minutes, so he ripped his clothing off as quickly as possible, leaving his pants on. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to get completely starkers.

After he'd divested himself of most of his clothes, he moved to lay on the bed, but Charlie stopped him.

"Where do you hurt? I see several bruises, but do you have any injuries that aren't visible?"

Shocked by the amount of concern he heard in the man's voice, Draco could only respond with, "Huh?" and stare blankly at Charlie.

"Internal injuries, Draco. Have you been harmed _inside_?" He waved a hand in the direction of Draco's arse. Still confused, Draco could only shake his head. How did Charlie know about _that_?

"Hold still, then, and I'll take care of what I can see." Charlie raised his wand and months of terror caused Draco to automatically flinch, squeeze his eyes shut, and brace himself for the pain.

"Draco? Open your eyes. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to _heal_ you." The soft tone of the man's voice somehow evoked a feeling of trust and Draco did as he'd been bid. It was still a little unnerving to have a wand pointed at him, but when he felt the warm tingling that indicated healing, he sighed contentedly.

"There, that should do it. Are you sure that's it?" Charlie asked patiently.

"I'm quite sure, why would I be hurt elsewhere?" Of course, _he_ knew why, but he wondered how much the older man knew, and _how_ he knew it.

"I know you've been raped, Draco. It's nothing to be ashamed of, nothing you did wrong. If you need more intense healing, I can promise you that I am capable of it."

His throat was suddenly dry and he hated the way he croaked his next questions, "How? Who told you?"

"Suffice to say I have my ways. It's also rather common knowledge that the bastard likes his victims young and innocent. He wouldn't have so freely offered your company if he hadn't already taken what he wanted."

Draco wanted to lash out. Inside he was screaming at the humiliation of having someone else know about _that_. He couldn't even think that word. Besides, he _had_ gone willingly. He had submitted straightaway, because if not… Well, it would have been much worse. At least this way, he could say it hadn't been against his will. He hadn't been taken advantage of, he'd simply given in to the inevitable.

He trampled the urge to kick and scream. Charlie seemed sympathetic, but Draco didn't feel pitied - which would only make him even more irate. He nodded at the older man and eyed the bed with trepidation. Surely the only reason Charlie had healed him was to fuck him. Moments ago he'd been fine with that, but now couldn't climb into bed with someone who _knew_ how dirty he was.

Not for the first time since the night before, he felt bile rising in his throat. He ran for the loo and was almost there when the first of his dinner landed wetly on the floor. Getting his head over the toilet, he wretched again and again, until there was nothing left. Once the contents of his stomach had been emptied, he dry heaved several more times before he was able to catch his breath.

Resting his head on the cool porcelain of the rim, he tried taking calming breaths in an attempt to settle his still clenching belly. He looked for the mess on the floor, but it was already gone. No doubt Charlie found him rather disgusting right now. Hell, he was disgusted with himself.

After a few minutes, he felt a little better and tried to raise himself up on shaky legs. He almost collapsed immediately, but he was caught in big, warm arms and held tightly. He didn't know if it was meant to be comforting, but it was the closest to being comforted he'd gotten in years; so, he let himself relax against the hard body behind him.

"We need to get you in the bath. I was just coming to start your water. Here, sit down." The redhead lowered the lid and helped Draco slide down onto it. Charlie handed him a glass of cool water, and Draco quickly rinsed his mouth, spitting into the basin beside him.

"No, please not a bath, I… I haven't been given a chance to… wash since then and I need…" Charlie held up a hand and nodded.

"Hot shower it is. Will you be able to stand by yourself, or will you need help?"

Draco eyes went wild and wide, and he shook his head vigorously.

"No! I can manage." He didn't think he could handle being close to a naked body right then, not if he was given a choice.

"I didn't mean to… I meant just to keep you steady, Draco. I wouldn't try anything. I'd even keep my clothes on."

Draco considered and decided against it. He was still a little weak, but thought he'd be able to bathe himself.

Charlie started the shower and stepped out into the bedroom to give Draco his privacy.

"Just yell if you need anything."

Noting that the door was cracked, but mostly closed, Draco stripped out of his pants and stepped under the hot spray. He lathered his hands and started scrubbing thoroughly. No matter how many times he lathered and rinsed, or how hard he scrubbed, he still felt so nasty.

The water was too cool, so he bumped the heat up and set to scrubbing himself viciously with his nails. He had to get it all off; he'd take the top layer of skin if it came to that. He scratched and clawed for a while until it hit him _where _he was the dirtiest… his arse.

Gathering up as much soap as he could on his hand, he reached back to clean himself and hissed in pain when the suds touched his sore arsehole. He hadn't lied to Charlie, his insides felt fine, but his hole felt like churned butter. He pulled his hand back the first time, and noted without much surprise, that there was blood on it. That wouldn't do. He was still so fucking dirty. He applied more and more soap, grinding his teeth in agony as he inserted two fingers, trying desperately to clean inside of himself.

"Draco!" The water was shut off. Draco jerked his hand away from his bum and yelped in surprise.

"I'm… I'm sorry… I was just… I'm so…" He felt the tears coming, felt the first tremor of his lower lip, heard his first sob, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. Those arms encircled him again and without hesitation, he buried his nose in the soft fabric of Charlie's shirt and let himself cry.

**A/N: The next few chapters are written, and will be up in the next few days! Much love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Beta'd by Lori who is FANTASTIC! Hope you enjoy, feel free to voice yout thoughts/opinions, even if you hate it... I'll still love you for taking the time to review!**

He hadn't wanted to offer to be the one to save Draco. Hell, he'd almost flat-out refused, but Harry had pleaded with him. Everyone else had refused, he'd said. Finally, Charlie had agreed to view Harry's memory of his dream. That had been the deciding factor. He tried not to even think about the horrors he'd witnessed in those few minutes.

So, Charlie had convinced the Order that it was of utmost importance that Draco be retrieved; after all he could provide them with invaluable information, right? They'd devised a plan that would mean basically handing over three deadly weapons to a madman and putting Harry in danger for a brief period of time. It wasn't like Harry was safe just then anyway, and the dragons could be handled easily when the time came.

Percy was entirely too easy to convince, and it turned out that Voldemort was as well. Now, it was just a matter of finding a way to get both himself and Draco out of the Manor, and into the safe house set up for them. Or, that was what he had thought before. He saw Draco was sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder just then, and he wondered if healing this boy would prove to be the most difficult part of his rescue mission.

He held on to Draco tightly, and lowered them to the floor, pulling the small, shivering body as close to him as possible. He didn't bother with words, opting to provide physical reassurance instead. He stroked Draco's wet, blonde hair, and kneaded his cool goose pimpled back.

Draco's poor body was beet red from the heat of the scorching water, and he had open wounds lining his arms, legs, and chest. They were jagged and Charlie assumed the younger man had scratched himself until he was bleeding. He'd have to heal the wounds, but first he needed to help Draco get himself under control.

"Ssshhh."

He hated to shush Draco, but he needed him to pull it together at the moment. He could cry, rant, rave, scream, and demand retribution later. Just then, they had to establish trust (as much as they could in a few hours' time), and come up with a plan. He was relying heavily on Draco knowing how they could escape the wards. If he couldn't escape them, well… They'd come up with _something_

"I've got you, Draco_._ I'm going to get you out of here, keep you safe."

"Get… get out?"

"Yes, Draco, _out_. I have a safe place for us to go, but I'm going to need your help. Do you want to leave?" That was the most important question. If he didn't, then there was nothing that could be done. He wouldn't take him against his will, no matter what fate awaited Draco otherwise.

Draco nodded frantically against Charlie's chest, and relief washed over the older man.

"Good. Come on, sit up, let's dry your tears and get your cuts closed. I know you're hurting, and you have a lot to work through, but we don't have much time."

He helped Draco sit up straight and watched as he rubbed his tears away with his palms. When he finally looked Charlie in the eye, Charlie was stunned at the vulnerable strength Draco displayed. It should be utterly impossible to appear weak and strong at the same time, but the young man did.

"When are we leaving?" Draco whispered the question and his eyes darted around, as if someone might overhear.

"Don't worry, there is an unnoticeable silencing charm on the room. We'll discuss how to get out of here in a moment, right now I need to take care of you. Can you stand up?"

Draco drew himself up, straightened his back, and his face settled into a determined frown. Charlie helped the fragile young man to his feet and winced at the extensive damage to Draco's pale skin.

"Let's get you to the bed. I'll heal you again, then we can talk." Draco nodded and Charlie was very surprised that the blonde didn't protest the arm around his waist.

Once Draco was laid on the bed, Charlie set to work healing all the visible self-inflicted injuries. He found it odd that while Draco had not only refused Charlie's help in the shower, but had also recently been raped, the blonde made no move to cover himself as Charlie's wand moved over his skin.

Charlie noted protruding hipbones and ribs, and a flat, almost sunken stomach; it looked as if the poor man had hardly been fed. Shaking his head, and vowing to rectify that as quickly as possible, Charlie motioned for Draco to turn over. Draco squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath before turning slowly and presenting his backside for further healing.

The back of Draco's body showed the same signs of emaciation; Charlie could have easily counted each knob of his spine, his shoulder blades were quite obvious, and his ankles looked even thinner from behind. Charlie wanted nothing more, in that moment, than to gather the small form in his arms and _run_. This had started out as a mission to simply get the boy out of a bad situation. But, now, Charlie didn't just want to get Draco out of danger, he wanted to protect him - forever.

Forcing the protective and somewhat possessive thoughts from his mind, Charlie healed the few scratches on the back of Draco's arms and neck. He knew there was one other place he needed to heal, but he really wasn't sure how Draco would react.

"Draco?"

"Hm?" The blonde's head was turned to the side, and his gaze never left the wall when he answered.

"I know this isn't… ideal, but I can see that you are bleeding from… another area as well. I need to heal that for you. I will be as quick as possible, but it needs to be done." He really hoped he wouldn't have to ask Draco to spread his cheeks, it just seemed so crass, given the circumstances.

He watched as the pale skin of Draco's face and neck heated to a bright red. A single tear dropped from Draco's eye and dangled from the tip of his nose, but he nodded in acceptance. Without a word, Draco's hands reached back and grabbed the globes of his arse - which seemed to be the only body part not suffering malnourishment.

Charlie wasn't prepared for the sight of Draco's bloody and bruised opening. His gasp of surprise caused the young man to flinch, and bury his face in the pillow. Charlie couldn't move. Had Draco caused this damage in the shower? Or had that snake-faced _bastard_ hurt him that much?

"_Please_, just…" Draco released a shuddering, muffled sob, and the desperation of the sound spurred Charlie into action.

A rather standard spell had Draco almost completely healed, and without contemplating how his actions would be received, Charlie tossed his wand onto the bedside table and climbed into the bed. He, once again, gathered the shaking man in his arms.

Charlie could feel the front of his shirt becoming wet with the Draco's tears, but he said nothing as some of his own were sliding down his own face. He cradled the blonde head tenderly against his chest, and wrapped his other arm around the boy's back, pulling him closer. Draco sat sideways on Charlie's lap with his knees drawn up, in a parody of how a child might sit on the lap of his mother. It was with that thought that Charlie began to gently rock them.

Draco allowed himself to be held for almost an hour. It was an hour they really couldn't afford to lose, but Charlie knew that it was something Draco needed. The older man would be hard-pressed to deny _anything_ Draco needed or wanted right now. He hoped Draco never realized how quickly and utterly Charlie had fallen into the role of his guardian.

Charlie had expected Draco to rigidly yank himself free when he came to his senses, but that wasn't the case at all. Before sliding, almost reluctantly, from Charlie's lap, the younger man ran his hand tentatively up Charlie's chest, and placed his fingertips lightly on Charlie's jaw. Before the redhead knew what was happening, Draco raised his head and placed a feather light kiss on Charlie's stubbly chin.

"Thank you." The words were a mere whisper, but they felt heavy against Charlie's skin. He was still working to find his voice as Draco rummaged in the closet. With a triumphant grin, he emerged with a pair of dark blue slacks and a white button down shirt.

"I was hoping I still had something to wear in here." The thought of Draco putting on clothes that used to fit him, but would now only hang from his thin frame, was too much for the older man.

"Don't worry about getting dressed to leave just yet. We need to come up with a plan, and I think we could both use a little rest."

Draco's face fell a little, but he didn't argue. He folded the clothes neatly and laid them on his dresser, then seemed to suddenly realize he was standing completely starkers in front of Charlie, again. He blushed crimson and grabbed for the shirt but Charlie stopped him.

"You know, I brought some clothes with me. I'm sure I have an extra t-shirt if you want something a little more comfortable to wear…" Trying to lessen Draco's discomfort at being on display, Charlie averted his eyes and concentrated on unshrinking the bag he'd kept in his pocket.

"Don't suppose you have a pair of pants in there that might fit me, huh?"

Charlie laughed a little as he pulled out an old grey shirt.

"Not really. I think we could fit three of you in a pair of mine. I could shrink a pair though, if you'd like."

"No, that's ok, you know how hard it is to properly alter a garment with magic. That shirt looks plenty long enough anyway."

Charlie knew the shirt would swallow the smaller wizard whole, but something about that made him feel really good. The idea he was that much bigger than Draco helped him to cement the notion that he was capable of defending and protecting the younger man.

Still without looking at Draco, Charlie held the shirt out to him. Once it was taken, Charlie closed the bag and shrunk it again. He'd sleep in his clothes. There was only one bed in the room, and nothing that could easily be transfigured. They would have to sleep together, but Charlie couldn't imagine it would be easy for Draco to sleep next to a half-naked man.

Reaching to pull the covers back, he caught sight of Draco in his peripheral vision, and didn't resist the desire to turn and look at him fully. His mind's picture of Draco in the oversized shirt didn't prepare him for the reality.

There Draco stood, looking innocent as a cherub. His toes were curling nervously in the carpet, and his knobby knees were just visible under the hem of the material. The shirt was so big that it was hard to make out Draco's form under it, but Charlie knew exactly what was there. While the current state of Draco's body left a lot to be desired, the potential was there. Charlie had no difficulty mentally conjuring a picture of a naked and _healthy _Draco Malfoy. He was embarrassed to realize the thought really turned him on.

Disgusted with himself, he forcefully dropped all thoughts of Draco's naked body.

"Do you think you'll be okay to sleep here with me? I know it can't be easy to trust me, but-"

"I trust you."

Searching Draco's face, Charlie could find no traces of a lie, and Draco reinforced his statement when he climbed into the bed, and pulled the covers up around his neck.

"Are you planning to get in anytime tonight, or were you just going to stand there and catch flies in your gaping mouth?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Beta'd by the amazing Lori! Any and all mistakes are mine. All my virtual love to you guys! If you want to send me some love (or hate - I'll take either one), leave it in a review.**

Draco was awake long before Charlie, but he hadn't moved a muscle. Charlie was so much larger than him, and the arm wrapped around Draco's midsection was comforting. Draco couldn't remember the last time he'd slept in the same bed with someone else (if ever), but he liked it. The few hours he'd spent next to Charlie had been the most restful he'd had since _that_ night.

He'd feigned calm when he invited the other man into bed with him; he was sure he'd have at least a moment of panic upon waking, but there'd been none. Charlie's body was warm, and Draco only felt safe and protected. The rhythmic beating of Charlie's heart against his back was relaxing.

Lying there, feeling Charlie's feet start to twitch as wakefulness drifted into his body, Draco couldn't even find it in himself to be embarrassed about his breakdown a few hours ago.

"Mmm, good morning." Charlie's voice was still laced with sleep, as he buried his nose in Draco's hair. Draco didn't mind the familiarity at all.

"I think it's still nighttime." Draco made no move to extract himself from Charlie's embrace.

"Well, I feel rested enough for it to be morning. How did you sleep?" Charlie scooted a little closer and nuzzled further into Draco's scalp; Draco smiled.

"Very well. I feel much better now."

"Good." Charlie seemed content to remain as they were, so Draco let his hands grip Charlie's forearm a bit more firmly. He could hardly believe how thick the man's arms were. Even tiny movement in Charlie's body caused the muscles under Draco's fingers to flex slightly. Draco's thumb stroked gently over a bulging vein, and Charlie sighed.

"That's nice." Draco's heart rate increased at Charlie's acknowledgement of the caress. But, he didn't stop, and Charlie didn't pull away.

Feeling a bit daring, Draco turned his face so that his nose and lips rested against Charlie's bicep - which was under Draco's head. The man tensed a little, but allowed the contact. Taking a deep breath, Draco noted that Charlie smelled woodsy. It was a very manly smell, and Draco fancied it a lot.

It should have felt odd, his sudden attachment to a strange man, and a Weasley nonetheless, but it felt good. For the first time in his life, he felt truly and utterly safe. How could Charlie make him feel like that? It was baffling, especially when he remembered they were still under the wing of a madman. But, he didn't want to question how he was feeling, he wanted to revel in it. He wanted to cling to Charlie, and let the man take care of everything.

Without thinking, Draco puckered his lips, just a bit, and pressed a soft kiss to Charlie's freckled skin. The body behind him went completely still and rigid for a moment. To his credit, Charlie didn't leap away, but he did begin the process of untangling their limbs.

"I… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" But, he wasn't sorry, not really. The only thing he was sorry about was the empty spot Charlie left behind in the bed.

"No, it's not your fault. I'm not upset with you, Draco. I shouldn't have put you in that position. I don't want you to feel like-" Charlie ran his hands nervously through his ginger locks, and steadfastly refused to look directly at Draco.

"Don't you say it." Steel crept into Draco's voice. He could hardly control his anger. How dare Charlie assume that Draco would pay his debts like _that_. "I did that because I wanted to, no other reason."

Finally, Charlie raised his chin, and upon searching Draco's eyes, nodded his head.

"Okay."

Avoiding a potential squabble, Charlie rummaged in the sack he'd brought with him, and pulled out a fresh change of clothes.

"I'm just going to shower, and then we can discuss how to get us out of here." As soon as Draco heard the water running in the next room, he climbed out of bed and began to dress.

He could still hear water sloshing almost ten minutes later. Briefly, he wondered how Charlie would look standing under the shower spray. As defined as Charlie's chest and stomach were, he knew the water would flow down the valleys of his body like miniature rivers. He imagined tracing his finger down the middle of the man's chest and disrupting the path. He'd move all the way down, until he felt the damp hair above Charlie's…

_He's face down on his father's bed, arse in the air. The thing behind him is spreading his cheeks, laughing darkly. He feels the cool air against his entrance, and a chill runs up his spine. He's so scared, so humiliated. Something presses firmly against his opening, and despite his resolution to endure this stoically, he whimpers helplessly._

Steam rolled out of the bathroom as Charlie hurried through the door in nothing but a towel. But, Draco couldn't even appreciate the sight. He knew he was breathing heavily, and he must have made some sort of sound to alarm the other man. Charlie rushed across the room, and sat beside Draco.

"Are you alright?" Charlie turned Draco's head toward him, and brushed Draco's hair out of his eyes as he placed an arm around Draco's shoulders.

The feel of Charlie so close to him had a calming effect, and Draco was able to regain some control over his breathing. He was so confused. Charlie's touch seemed to help, but a little fantasy about the man had sent Draco spiraling into a flashback.

"Yes, I'm fine. I didn't mean to alarm you. I just… My mind wandered for a moment, that's all."

Charlie didn't seem convinced, and tightened his hold on Draco.

"Are you sure? You screamed, I thought… There was no one in here, right?" Charlie scanned the room, as if a monster might be hiding in one of the dusty corners. The look on his face was murderous, and Draco would have felt sorry for anyone on the other end of his wand at that moment.

"No, we're still alone. I was just thinking too hard, and remembering things. I'm fine now, really."

Charlie studied him a bit longer, but finally stood and turned back toward the bathroom.

"I'll be right back. I need to get dressed, but I'll leave the door open a little."

A moment before, Draco might have tried to peek through the crack in the door, but now he just wasn't in the mood any longer.

When Charlie emerged, a few minutes later, fully dressed, Draco was pacing from one end of the room to the other. He was trying to think of some way to get them out, and was so lost in thought, he almost ran into Charlie.

"Whoa, there." Charlie's hands shot out to grip Draco's shoulders and steady him.

"Sorry." Draco mumbled, gazing into the deep blue eyes a few inches above his own. Something in his stomach fluttered, and Draco had to take a step back.

Draco had always known that he preferred men to women, but the feelings he was having around Charlie were entirely new and foreign to him. He'd had crushes before, but he'd never felt so strongly for someone, and most certainly not so quickly. It had only been a few hours, and most of the time they'd spent sleeping. He had to get control of himself and the situation, before it got even more out of hand.

"Listen, we need to discuss how we're going to break out. You know they are going to come after us. Are you absolutely sure that you have somewhere for us to be safe? Because when we slip past these wards, it won't just be me they try to find. They will come after you, and possibly even your family."

"Trust me, Draco. I have a safe place for us, and my family is already in hiding as well. I'm not so much worried about that as I am how to get out in the first place."

Draco moved to sit on the bed, and pulled his legs up and underneath him. It wasn't a 'proper' position in which to sit, but Charlie didn't seem like the type to care. As if reading Draco's mind, Charlie joined him, and arranged himself in the same fashion.

Draco thought about what Charlie had said. He knew of at least one way they might get out, but he really wasn't sure it was worth it. If they left, only to be captured later, the punishment they would receive would be tenfold what would happen if they just stayed. Draco tried to stamp down his worries for the other man, but - to his disgust - could not.

There was some part of Draco that knew he belonged there. He was part of the darkness that surrounded the place, even if he didn't want to be. His family was there, and he was bound by blood to follow in his parents' footsteps, but Charlie…

Charlie was sunshine and happiness. Charlie was bright and untouched - unsullied - by the evil that lurked in every corner of the Manor. Charlie should leave. Draco's path was laid out for him, and had been since before he was born. It didn't seem fair to bring this caring, beautiful man down with him. Draco longed for the freedom that Charlie represented, but he was unworthy.

His decision made, Draco stood quickly from the bed and braced himself on the wall, facing away from Charlie. He could do this if he didn't have to look at the man who had so bravely come to his rescue.

"I can tell you how to get out." He was proud of himself; his voice was steady and sure.

"Great, so how do we escape?"

"_We_ don't, _you _do. I… I belong here, Charlie. I'm a Slytherin, remember? I'm right at home here with the other snakes."

The words had barely left his mouth, when strong hands gripped his waist and turned him around. Charlie held firmly to Draco's hip with one hand, and used the other to tilt Draco's head so they were eye to eye.

"You listen to me, Draco Malfoy. You are no snake. You are fierce, passionate, brave, resilient, and powerful. I've seen that in just this short time. You, Draco, are a dragon, you've just yet to spread your wings. _We_ are leaving here together. I promised myself, in the beginning, that I would only take you if you wanted to go. I _know_ you want to go. There is no turning back. I'm leaving, I'm taking you with me - one way or the other."

Draco swallowed around the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. He'd never been held captive by a gaze before, but Charlie's eyes seemed to shoot fire. Draco knew he couldn't stand against such determination, and Charlie was right. He did want to leave. He wanted it so badly that he ached.

"I don't think you understand the lengths to which they will go. They will hunt us down, Charlie, and they will kill anyone who stands in their way. If you leave here with me-"

"I know the risk involved here, Draco. I'm not the type to run from danger. Hell, I spend most of my time with dragons. The fact is, it doesn't matter if you come with me or not, if I walk out of here, I'm a marked man. The darkest wizard to ever live will be out for my blood. But, I don't intend to get caught. So, there's really no issue, right?"

Draco could see the excitement dancing in the other man's eyes. Draco was scared for Charlie's life, but Charlie wasn't worried at all. If anything, Charlie was thrilled by the imminent danger. The idea of running for his life was exhilarating for Charlie.

"There's something truly and completely wrong in your head, Weasley." He tried to sound concerned for Charlie, but his smirk gave away his amusement.

"Weasley? Oh, come on, Draco, we've slept in the same bed, _and _I've seen you naked. Why the sudden change?" There was a teasing quality to Charlie's voice that broadened Draco's smirk into a full-blown smile.

"You are acting too much like your youngest brother, jumping headfirst into a life and death situation without a backward glance. That Gryffindor bravery is going to land you in serious trouble one of these days."

"Well, it won't be today." Charlie was grinning ear to ear, and exuding enough confidence, that Draco actually believed him.

"Is cockiness also a Gryffindor trait, or is that all you?"

"I'd say that cockiness is a trait that Gryffindors and Slytherins have in common, wouldn't you? But, either way, I've always been a little brash, and it usually works for me."

Somehow, in their odd, playful banter, they had drifted closer to each other. Charlie's hands were still on Draco's hip and chin, but now the other man was so close that Draco could feel Charlie's body heat. Maybe it was their position, or maybe it was sheer need on Draco's part, but Draco found himself tilting his head to the side and his mouth upward. Charlie's eyes flickered to Draco's lips and back up. Draco hadn't meant to give Charlie an invitation to kiss him, but he had, and he wouldn't revoke it.

It seemed, for several long seconds, that there was a war going on inside Charlie. The man's eyes were full of pain and longing, and his grasp tightened. His gaze continued to sweep from Draco's mouth to his eyes, and his lips parted slightly. Then, the warmth of Charlie's overheated body was gone, and Draco felt a bit cold.

Draco thought Charlie would apologize, but instead he opted to ignore the moment altogether.

"So, how do we get out?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Beta'd by the fabulous Lori. Any and all remaining errors are mine. Hope you enjoy! The next two chapters are written, beta'd, and will be up soon! All my virtual love to those of you reading this, and virtual hugs and kisses to those of you who take time to review!**

_I almost kissed him. I almost fucking kissed him. What the bloody hell was I thinking? And what was that when we first woke up? Snuggling? Seriously? I still want to kiss him._

Thoughts swirled around Charlie's brain as he sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Draco to answer his question. When he finally did answer, Draco sounded breathless and puzzled.

"There is a tunnel in the dungeon. It goes just past the wards. My father had into magically installed during the first war. It was meant to be an escape route, should anything… undesirable take place. As far as I know, he's never told anyone of its existence. My father, my mother, and I are the only ones who know where it is or how to open it."

"You don't think the security wards Voldemort put in place extend to it?"

"Most certainly not. In order for him to ward the passage, he would have had to know the location of both ends. Of course, the anti-apparition wards work differently, and can encompass the entire property. So, we would have to physically walk past them. But, once we're out the other side, we would be free and clear."

Draco resumed his pacing, but he was moving slower, and glancing at Charlie every so often, as if he were trying to figure the other man out.

"You don't think he's ever picked the location out of your brain?'

Draco snorted, "Through legilimency? There's no way. He may be a bloody good legilimens, but Malfoys are excellent at occlumency. Seeing as how that knowledge is one of the very few things we shield from him, he thinks we are open books."

Charlie nodded.

"You should really consider leaving without me. The Dark Lord doesn't trust you yet, but he will soon, especially if your information on Potter is accurate. It won't much matter if he catches Potter or not, he'll see your value as a spy. Then, he'll open the wards to recognize you, and you'll be able to come and go. Of course, I recommend that you go and never look back."

Against his better judgment, Charlie stood and laid a gentle hand on Draco's arm to stop his pacing. The moment they touched, Charlie felt the familiar need to pull the other man closer, and _hold_ him. It was the same feeling that had washed over him earlier. The feeling that had almost made him kiss the blonde. He ignored it the best he could, and focused on Draco.

"He'll let me leave, but he won't let me take you with me, right?"

Draco kept his eyes trained on the spot where Charlie was touching his arm.

"No, he won't. My father is trying to win back favor, but I never will - if I ever had it to begin with. The Dark Lord will only permit me to leave for my own funeral."

It was difficult for Charlie to keep his voice even and his grip less than bruising when he replied, "Or his."

Fighting with his desire to get closer, Charlie finally let his hand fall back to his side.

"But, we don't have to worry about that. We are out of here, tonight. Do you think we could get by with a 'tour' of the Manor?"

"There is a much easier way to make our trip to the dungeons believable." Charlie didn't quite like the way Draco's eyes darkened.

"How so?"

"The dungeon is used for its holding cells, but there are other things that happen down there." Draco shivered violently.

"What things?" Trying to keep his voice gentle, Charlie urged Draco to continue.

"If I were to… misbehave, I believe you would be allowed to punish me. Of course, there's always the chance…" Draco eased himself back down on the bed. He sat with his hands under his thighs, and dropped his head to stare at the ground.

"Chance of what?"

A loud, shaky sigh emitted from the weary man, and he continued, "Most of the time, if one of us needs to be punished, the Master is allowed to do so. But, every disobedience severe enough to warrant time in the dungeon, is brought before the Dark Lord; he sometimes chooses to carry out the punishment himself."

"So, what you're saying is that there's a small possibility you will end up alone with him, rather than the two of us escaping? No way. I'd much rather go with the tour option."

Draco shook his head and looked at Charlie as if he were crazy, "This isn't a bloody hotel, Charlie. If I try to show you around, not only will we likely be sent right back here, but they will become suspicious. The only reasonable way to do this is just like I said. I think that if the Dark Lord believes that I am truly scared of you, he will allow you to punish me."

They'd discuss methods in a moment; Charlie wasn't convinced he liked Draco's plan. But, there was something else that might cause them a problem.

"Do you know if they are holding anyone in the cells right now? If so, they'll have to go with us, at least to the outside. I wouldn't be able to leave anyone behind, and I think it best if no one else knows of that secret passage."

"No, there is no one being held right now, or at least not to my knowledge."

"Good."

"What offense shall we say I committed?"

"Draco, there is no need to take such risks. We will simply sneak down there."

Draco's sudden bark of laughter caught Charlie off guard. "You are absolutely insane if you think that would work. I will guarantee you that someone has our door in full view at all times."

"I won't let-"

"I am _not_ a child; I can make decisions for myself. Besides, he's already done the worst he can do to me. You can bet he won't try that again, especially since he thinks you're in here shagging me rotten right now."

Charlie's face heated, because there was a little part of him that wished he was doing just that. It would be far more enjoyable than trying to plan an escape from the Death Eater infested Manor.

A knock at their door sounded through the room, startling both of them. Without a word, they sprang into action. In a matter of seconds, Charlie had dropped the silencing charm, pulled his shirt off, and tossed into the corner. As an afterthought, he thumbed open the button on his denims. Draco stripped quickly and leapt into the bed, pulling the covers up to his waist. If anyone had noticed the silencing charm, they would likely believe it had been in place to quiet their sounds of them having sex.

With one quick glance at the man on the bed, Charlie opened the door.

"Wealsey, the Dark Lord wishes to see you, now." McNair gave Charlie a perfunctory once over, before turning his beady eyes to Draco. Charlie did not care for the lust that leaped onto the man's face when he gazed at the blonde.

Careful to remain calm, Charlie quickly fetched his shirt. He cast a spell to tie Draco to the bed, but only as a cover for the protection and warning spells he settled over the bed and it's inhabitant.

Giving Draco a reassuring look, Charlie followed McNair out of the room.

Voldemort was waiting for them in the dining room, and motioned for Charlie to take a seat to his left. After showing Charlie to his master, McNair disappeared.

"Well, Weasley, the boy was exactly where you said he would be."

Charlie hid his panic well, but he was worried for Harry. He'd hoped to be out of there before Voldemort's minions checked Charlie's information. He hated putting Harry in danger, and the thought the he might have been hurt, captured, or worse was enough to have Charlie in a cold sweat.

"Were you able to get him?" He hoped he sounded anxious for Harry's demise, because he could hardly hear himself over the buzzing in his ears. If Harry had been hurt…

"No, and the appropriate people are being punished. But, I would rather discuss your marking ceremony."

"My-"

"You see, _Weasley_, I can appreciate what you have done. However, I cannot just allow anyone to traipse in here. There is a price to pay for a spot in my _family_, and you will pay it just as the others have. Once you have taken the mark, you will be allowed to leave the premises. We will also discuss how you might be of further use to me."

"Further use?"

"Yes, am I correct in assuming that no one is aware of the fact that you have changed sides in this war?"

"Yes." He knew he'd be expected to act as a spy. But, he hadn't realized that he'd be expected to take the mark.

"Very well. You will report to the sitting room this afternoon. I will send someone to retrieve you when I am ready."

Charlie felt a tingling sensation at the base of his skull, and knew he had to get back to Draco as quickly as possible.

"Yes, my Lord." He hoped that his easy and willing submission was believable.

"Very well, I trust you can find your way back?"

"Yes." Bowing his head one last time, Charlie rose slowly from the chair, and manage to keep a steady stride until he was out of sight. Once he was sure Voldemort could no longer see him, he practically ran up the stairs and burst into the room.

McNair was there, he was almost naked and eyeing a trembling Draco. He was wearing a lecherous grin. Charlie wanted to murder the bastard, but knew that wouldn't be well received.

As McNair turned at the sound of the opening door, Charlie cast a full body bind and quickly grabbed the man by his hair. Leaning down, he growled directly into the man's face.

"He is _mine_, and I do _not_ share. Understood?" Without waiting for an answer, since McNair wouldn't be able to speak anyway, Charlie tossed the man and his clothing out the door. As an afterthought, he released the man from the bind, as he slammed the door.

Charlie recast the silencing spell on the room, and locked the door. A locked door didn't mean much in a house full of wizards, but it made him feel slightly better.

"Thanks." Draco was still shivering with fear, but his voice was almost steady.

"Are you alright?" Countering the spells he'd cast over Draco, Charlie sat gingerly on the edge of the mattress, and laid his hand on Draco's calf.

"Yes, he didn't… I mean, I knew he couldn't hurt me; I felt the spells you cast before you left. It was just unnerving to be tied here, with him looming over me like that." Charlie nodded, and rubbed soothingly up and down Draco's leg.

"Really, are all the men here gay? Because, in my experience, most men really are completely straight. I've had a few black eyes that were testament to the general straightness of the male, wizard population."

As he'd hoped, Draco chuckled. "No, they aren't. But, McNair will fuck anything, literally _anything."_

Charlie didn't ask Draco to expound on that, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Well, we seriously need to get out of here as quickly as possible, so we won't have to worry about him much longer."

"What did the Dark Lord want with you?" Draco asked. Charlie noticed him rubbing at the wrist that had been tied to the bed.

"Was it too tight? Merlin, Draco, I'm sorry, I thought I'd left you enough slack." Charlie pulled the reddened flesh into his lap and healed it with a whisper and a wave of his wand.

"No, it wasn't you, I just… I got a little anxious when he came in, and I must have pulled too hard. But, please, stop fussing over me, and tell me what happened out there."

Charlie massaged the - blessedly - unmarred skin of Draco's left arm, as he relayed his conversation with Voldemort. With every word, Draco became more restless and agitated.

"We have to do it, Charlie. We need to get to the dungeon without causing suspicion. So, you just drag me out of here, making a fuss about… Oh! Father is always complaining of my mouthy tendencies, that could work. That way, we won't have to come up with anything specific, and it's enough to get us down there!"

The younger man's face lit up with excitement, but Charlie was feeling none of it.

"And if Voldemort decides to carry out your punishment?"

"For that? I really don't think he'd bother himself with it."

"But we can't be sure."

Draco laughed again, but it was a cold and held not even a trace of the humor of his last laugh.

"You can never be sure of anything, Charlie. That's life."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks again to Lori for the beta on this! Any and all remaining mistakes are my own. Much love to you all! Hope you in enjoy this chapter!**

"My Lord." Charlie bowed with perfect reverence, and Draco knelt submissively behind him. Straightening his back, Charlie continued, "I feel that the servant you have, so graciously, gifted me with, requires a rather firm hand."

"Go on." The Dark Lord barely raised his eyes from the snake curled in his lap.

Draco had coached Charlie on how he should address the maniac, and he was hoping Charlie would follow his instructions.

"He has quite a problem with keeping his mouth shut." Charlie shot Draco a look of disdain, that he could barely see with his head tilted downward.

"Hm." The Dark Lord gently shooed Nagini from his lap, and rose gracefully from his chair.

Keeping his eyes cast downward, Draco could hear each footfall as he walked closer. When bare, slightly dirty feet came into view, Draco's heart lurched and his lungs refused to expand. Long, cool fingers carded deceptively softly through Draco's hair, and his body shuddered.

_He is on his knees. The floor is grimy and rough beneath him. The heat of the room does nothing to relieve the coldness running through him. The fingers resting on this cheek tighten into a firm grip, and his face is jerked upward. The long, uncut penis he is presented with is leaking generously, and it turns his stomach. He's commanded to open his mouth. He complies, and he chokes back a sob as the head is forced between his lips. Bitter, disgusting fluid drips onto his tongue, and he gags. Laughter rings through the room, as his mouth and throat are invaded repeatedly._

Draco screwed his eyes shut in an attempt to deny the memories assaulting him. But, his hair was tugged harshly, and his eyes popped open automatically. The man was ugly and vile, and his red eyes seemed to drill directly into Draco's brain. Draco was prepared for it. He and Charlie had played out a few scenarios that Draco could toss to the forefront of his mind, should the Dark Lord pry.

Seemingly satisfied with his findings, but not with Draco's petulant behavior, the Dark Lord addressed Charlie.

"You may take him to the dungeon. You will find everything you need there." Waving his hand, he dismissed them, and Draco scurried after Charlie, anxious to get away.

They didn't speak as Draco led Charlie downstairs. Draco was trying to maintain his cool exterior. He kept remembering how it felt to be held down, trapped, _violated_ by the Dark Lord. He felt a tear streak down his cheek, and decided it was better to wipe it away, than be seen with evidence of his emotions on his face.

As he pushed the squeaky door leading into the dungeons open, he hastily swiped the incriminating wetness away, and felt Charlie's hand rub soothingly over his lower back.

The dungeon was considerably cooler, and it caused them both to shiver a little. While the upkeep of the rest of the Manor had once been immaculate, the dungeon had always been a bit neglected, and the smell of mold was thick in the damp air. The ceiling hung low, giving the impression of a small, tight space, even though the dungeon stretched far and wide. The rock walls looked gritty, and Draco kept his hands close to his body, so as not to touch anything.

Charlie stepped in front, to make sure there were no Death Eaters present, then he turned back toward Draco. He studied Draco's face, and Draco kept all traces of his turmoil locked away. It didn't matter, without even the use of legilimency, Charlie could see into his soul. Or, that was how Draco felt, as the door was closed behind them, and he was pulled into Charlie's comforting embrace.

"I hated letting him touch you." Charlie whispered. Draco's fingers scrabbled at Charlie's sides, as Charlie pulled him tighter against his chest. The hug grounded Draco somewhat, and Charlie's deep - if slightly uneven - breaths forced a sense of calm and clarity into Draco's troubled thoughts.

"It was necessary." His voice was muffled by the fabric of Charlie's shirt.

"Doesn't mean I had to like it." Charlie squeezed Draco tight one more time, before releasing him.

Back to business, Charlie asked, "Where is the tunnel?"

Draco inclined his head to the left, indicating a heavy wooden door built into the stone wall.

"The separate room is used for storage. It was the perfect place to hide it."

Charlie nodded, and approached the door warily. He waved his wand slowly around the frame, and smiled as he slid it back into the waistband of his trousers.

"Not even a locking charm in place."

As Charlie twisted the doorknob, Draco began to become a bit antsy. Once the tunnel was open, they'd have to run for it. He didn't know if his father would sense their departure, but they could take no chances. Was he really going to do this? Could he really run away from his home, his family? When Charlie reached behind him for Draco's hand, as he tread cautiously over the thresh hold, Draco put his faith entirely in the other man, and wove their fingers together. He could, and would do this. Charlie would keep him safe, he knew it more surely than he'd ever known anything.

"Leaving so soon, Mister Weasley?" The silky voice slid over Draco's skin, and chilled him to his core.

Charlie turned, and regarded the figure in black with a fake congenial expression.

"Professor Snape. You're looking… rather haggard. I'm not sure that betrayal suits you."

Ignoring Charlie's jibe, Snape turned his attention to Draco. Draco had an insane desire to hide behind Charlie under the scrutiny of Snape's piercing gaze.

"You will not find your freedom in here."

Charlie, fearing an underlying threat in the words, did pull Draco behind him then. Draco's heart did funny things because of Charlie's protective stance.

"I suppose you're here to stop us?" There was condemnation in Charlie's voice, as if Snape were guilty of so much more than simply trying to hold them hostage. Draco supposed he was, he had killed Dumbledore. Obviously, Charlie was aware of that.

Snape turned his penetrating glare back to Charlie, "No. I am here to inform young Malfoy that his father has informed the Dark Lord of the existence of this tunnel. It has been warded to prevent escape, and if you try, they will know immediately."

Draco could hardly believe what he'd heard. But, Snape had never lied to him before. His father, on the other hand… Yes, it was quite likely that his father had sold Draco out to save his own skin. The man had been intentionally aloof lately, and hardly deigned to glance in Draco's direction. As far as Lucius was concerned, Draco was the reason for their fall from the Dark Lord's grace. Still, it hurt to know that his father had denied him his only means of escape - possibly his only means of survival.

"And why should we believe anything you say?" Charlie pushed Draco further behind him, putting his entire bulk between the younger man and his godfather.

"You do not have to. Draco, however, knows I have only ever considered what is best for him. Getting out of here, preferably months ago, is what is best for him. If you intend to do that, _and_ keep him safe once he's away from here, then I will allow you to take him."

Charlie bristled at the idea that he needed Snape's permission to save Draco.

"I don't need your permission to leave with him." Charlie said, through gritted teeth.

"No, but you will need my assistance. If one person could so easily remove him, I would have done so long ago. It will take all three of us, and for us to succeed, you, Charlie Weasley, will have to take the Dark Mark."

Charlie's grip on Draco's hand became almost painful, but Draco held fast. If what Snape was saying was true, they were in far deeper than either of them had known. There had to be another way. Draco would _not_ allow Charlie to be marked because of him.

"No!"

As Draco stepped forward to face the intimidating man, Charlie tried to keep him safely shielded. While it was nice - and Draco very much enjoyed this side of Charlie - it wasn't necessary.

Draco patted Charlie's arm with his free hand, but kept their connection.

"It's okay, Charlie. He isn't a threat to me." He looked to Snape for confirmation on that assessment, and Snape shook his head.

"Maybe not before, but-" Charlie's frantic plea was cut short by Snape.

"I am not threatening him now. I am not asking you to sign over rights to your first born son, Weasley. I am simply asking you to trust me with the life of _my_ godson. I have, after all, been keeping him safe for years."

Draco hadn't witnessed such a furious look on Charlie's face before, "Safe, huh? You call being…" Draco cringed, knowing the word Charlie was going to use, and Charlie backpedaled a little to spare him. "You let that lunatic _hurt_ him in ways you can't imagine, you think that's 'keeping him safe'?"

Snape rarely raised his voice, but he did now, "Ways I can't imagine? Do not fool yourself, Weasley, any of us who came to him 'pure' where defiled in the most despicable ways. I was no exception. I know exactly what Draco has suffered, and I will live with that knowledge for the remainder of my life. However, it was unavoidable. I could not get him out of here on my own, nor could I keep him safe if I did. Now, you quite obviously have made Draco your charity case, Merlin knows, that is the only way any of you would step down from your pedestals and sully yourselves with the affairs of Death Eaters. Since you seem determined to save him, I am offering my assistance. I will understand if the price is too high-"

"There's no price too high." It was said with such sincerity, that even Snape gasped at Charlie's fervor.

"I see." And, Snape _was_ looking at Charlie as if there was suddenly something, aside from Charlie's inane desire to protect, to consider.

"Do you?"

Draco wasn't sure exactly what had been admitted, or what was passing between them, but Charlie visibly relaxed.

"Okay. So, the only thing I'm lacking that will get us away from _him_, is a tattoo? Well, I have plenty of those, I think I can handle another." Draco was opening his mouth to explain just why the Dark Mark was nothing like a normal tattoo, when Snape spoke again.

"Yes, I think you can." There was an odd hint of approval in the man's voice, and Draco was in awe. What had Snape seen in Charlie to warrant this sudden, respectful attitude?

"And once I'm inked, what then?"

"I will find you. I need you to be ready to run at all times. When I come for you, it will be time. You will have to be prepared to follow my instructions exactly, if we are to succeed. Do you understand?"

Charlie, looking only a little defeated, nodded.

"Good. You might want to rough him up a bit before you go back upstairs. I think you will be able to get away with a glamour. The Dark Lord will have no reason to doubt what he sees." With that, Snape was gone, in a swirl of black robes.

Draco was unsure of what to say first, so he went with the most important, "You can't take the Dark Mark, Charlie. I won't let you do that. There has to be something else, something we're not considering."

Charlie let go of Draco's hand, and stepped back to aim his wand at Draco. Draco took a step back, in retreat, and Charlie lowered his arm quickly.

"I'm sorry. Shit, I know how that bothers you. I was just going to cast the spell for a glamour. You heard him, you will need to look properly… punished. Can't have him thinking I went easy on you." Charlie's lips quirked a bit, but his eyes were pained.

"Charlie, please listen to me, _please."_

"I'm going to cast the glamour now. Once we're back in our room, we'll talk."

Charlie raised his wand again, and Draco stood still while the spell took effect. He barely contained everything he wanted to say, as Charlie began leading them back upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Many thanks to Lori for the beta. Any and all remaining mistakes are my own. Hugs and love to you all!**

"You can't be seriously considering this." The words were out of Draco's mouth the moment the silencing spell went up around the room.

"I'm not." He wasn't, he'd already made up his mind. He never really _considered _it at all.

"Good." Draco's reply was so full of relief, that Charlie hated what he had to say next.

"I'm doing it." He saw several emotions fly across the usually guarded face in a matter of seconds.

"No, you are not. Do you even understand what it would mean? You would be labeled a Death Eater. No one will understand, or even care _why_ your arm bears the mark. You'll be shunned, spit upon. You _know_, as well as I do, that Potter won't fail. Where will that leave you? You'll be an outcast, Charlie. You might even be arrested. Do you know how bad it will burn when he does it? Do you have any idea how much pain you'll be in every fucking time he calls, and you don't answer? You-you just _can't_, I won't…I won't _let_ you."

Draco's body was shaking with the force of his tirade, his face was flushed with anger, his hands were running nervously through his hair, and he could hardly catch his breath. Charlie hated to see the young man so stressed, but Charlie knew it was the only way. Did he _want_ to do it? Hell no. But, he'd done a lot of things in his life that he hadn't wanted. He'd just add it to the list, and move on.

He approached Draco slowly, as he did with frightened young hatchlings. Crooning softly, he placed a gentle hand on Draco's shoulder and drew the shivering man into his arms. Charlie rubbed circles into Draco's back, as he whispered into his ear.

"It will be okay, Draco. Snape is going to help us get away from here. Once we're out, I promise you, everything will be fine."

"No, it won't. That bastard, that _fucking_ bastard… He ruins _everything_. Nothing in my life is safe from him. He oozes into everything and… and… I _hate _him!" Draco's face was pressed into Charlie's chest, and his hands wrung furiously into Charlie's shirt. He growled into the fabric, before jerking away suddenly.

"When we get where ever we're going, I want to see Potter. I don't have much I can tell him, but I'll do what I can. I want that son of a bitch dead, and I don't much care anymore if my father goes down with him."

"Draco, he's your father."

"Yeah, and he's also the reason we're still here. Every wretched thing that's ever happened in my life can be traced back to him."

Charlie nodded, and tried to pull the smaller body against him once more.

"Charlie, what…"

"Shhh, just…I need…"

"Ah, has your Gryffindor courage finally abandoned you?" The soft tone of his voice belied the condescending question.

"No, but, I think we could both use a bit of a cuddle right now."

Draco knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. "You are very strange, Charlie Weasley. I just can't figure you out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're this huge, sexy, muscular, _manly_ man, and here you are, asking for a cuddle. It just seems… off."

"Why? Do you think asking for what I need is unmanly? Or, is it _what_ I'm asking for that emasculates me in your eyes?"

"I didn't say-"

It had been a rough day, and it wasn't even over yet. Charlie was ready to just get it all out there, and have done with it.

"Yes, Draco. I'm big, I'm strong, I'm tattooed, I'm hairy, and I'm most certainly manly. But, I also like to hold and be held. I like to snuggle. Every now and then, I cry. I'm brave mostly, but I get scared just like everyone else. I'm gay, and sometimes I take it up the arse. I'm sorry if you-"

"No. I don't think you're feminine. I find myself more intrigued with you with every revelation. I _like_ the fact that you are an enigma. I love the idea of cuddling with you, and I love knowing that you won't look down on me for it."

Draco moved closer, and lifted his arm to rest his hand on Charlie's neck. Very slowly, as if he thought he would be denied, he stepped back into Charlie's embrace. Charlie was so much taller than Draco, but if he tilted his head down, just so, he could bring their lips together.

"You like it?" His head was reeling. He'd thought Draco was poking fun at him, but it seemed that wasn't the case.

"I like _you_. I don't understand it. You are a Weasley, and I barely know you. But, there's something… I don't know what, but I want to find out."

Charlie swallowed around the lump in his throat, and cupped Draco's head to his chest again. If he was going to resist his urge to kiss him, Charlie had to remove the temptation of his lips being so close.

"Me too." Charlie sighed. Some of the tension eased out of the body in his arms, and Charlie maneuvered them toward the bed.

"Are we going to snuggle now?" Draco raised his head, and there was so much sweetness in the man's face. Charlie allowed his hand to linger long enough to smooth along Draco's full bottom lip. His breath caught, and his cock twitched, when Draco pursed his lips and pressed a kiss to the pad of Charlie's thumb. Not breaking eye contact, Draco eased back onto the bed.

Charlie's mouth and throat were suddenly very dry. Did Draco know how innocent he looked at that moment? He looked like a little boy asking to play big boy games. Charlie wanted, so badly, to show Draco all the care and attention he hadn't received a few nights before, but he knew it was too soon.

"Draco…"

"Whatever you're thinking, just stop. Take off that shirt, and climb in. We aren't discussing Dark Marks, Snape, escape, _or_ what happened to me before you came. We are just going to hold each other, and if you want to kiss me, I won't stop you. If you want to touch me… Well, I can't make promises there, but I want you to, no matter how I might react."

X.X

The only thing on Draco's mind was getting Charlie out of his shirt. He cursed himself for not being able to really _look_ at the man the last time he'd had the chance. He'd spotted a few tattoos peeking out of the man's sleeves, and he'd been aware of them when Charlie had only been wrapped in a towel, but he wanted to _touch_ them. Draco wanted to, at least, see him shirtless one more time before his arm was marred with the Dark Lord's Mark.

Draco was fascinated with the way Charlie's muscles bunched and pulsed. The simple act of removing his shirt caused such appealing tensing and rippling. Draco wished his hands were on the man's arms or stomach, he'd love to feel the play of muscles under firm skin, rather than just watch.

Once Charlie was finally shirtless, Draco couldn't help but stare. He'd expected the man to be littered with inked versions of his beloved dragons. And, there were a few scattered here and there, but various other animals and markings covered Charlie's torso and upper arms. Rising to his knees, Draco stopped Charlie from jumping directly into the bed. He scooted to the edge, and motioned Charlie closer.

Draco's hand was shaking, when he touched a little puppy that pranced around Charlie's right nipple.

"Henry. A dog we had at the reserve. He wandered a little too close to a female guarding an egg. He was a good dog; I thought he should live on." Charlie's voice was low, and quivered a bit as Draco's fingers moved to the next tattoo.

It was one word, stamped into the skin under Charlie's right collarbone. 'Stephen.'

"My first long-term lover. He is an amazing man. We still get together sometimes to have dinner and whatnot."

Draco felt jealousy welling up inside of him, and didn't try to keep it out of his voice.

"What exactly is the 'whatnot'?"

Charlie chuckled, "A game of quidditch, or night of drinking at the pub. It's nothing sexual; he's just a really good friend now."

"Doesn't it bother you to have his name forever on your body?" Not taking his eyes off Charlie's chest, Draco began searching for the next tattoo he wanted Charlie to explain.

"Not at all. He's part of me. Even if our relationship had ended badly, there was a time when he was in my heart. If not for him, or any of the rest of them, I wouldn't be who I am today. Our experiences shape us, Draco. They may not define us, but we are molded by the lives we live, and the way we choose to react to the world around us. I don't regret any of my tattoos."

Charlie's explanation made sense, but it saddened Draco greatly. Charlie was, very soon, going to have a permanent mark that he wasn't choosing. Soon, he wouldn't be able to say that he didn't regret any of them.

"You will."

"No, I won't. I don't just have tattoos, Draco. I also have scars. I didn't choose a single one of those, and most of those experiences were dreadfully painful, but I don't regret them either. Every mark on my body, ink or remnant of injury, tells a story. If you put them all together, they tell _my_ story. My history is all right here, for you to see. Soon, this place will leave a mark, but I'll rise up from it, like always, and it will be nothing but a memory, etched in black across my skin. It will be another story to tell, another piece of me that lines my body. Nothing more."

Draco realized that Charlie had wisdom he'd never considered. It seemed almost every new thing he learned about Charlie contradicted something Charlie had previously revealed about himself. He was brawny, but he wasn't stupid. He was a Weasley, but he wasn't thickheaded. He was both firm and yielding.

Abandoning the talk he'd promised they wouldn't have, he traced his fingers over an odd set of numbers in the center of Charlie's chest.

"These?"

"All my siblings' birthdates. Bill likes to say I only got it so that I can remember them; there are so many of us. I won't deny that it helps." Charlie laughed, and then Draco got his wish when the flesh under his hand flexed.

"When we finally get out of here, I'm going to lay you down, find all your tattoos and scars, and have you tell me every story." It was a bold statement, but he knew Charlie didn't mind when he felt the beat of the man's heart quicken.

"I'd like that, very much."

"Brilliant." Feeling brave, Draco leaned forward and kissed the tiny puppy that had first drawn his attention.

"Mmm. You do realize, that is the third time you've kissed me, and I have yet to reciprocate."

A grin spread across Draco's face, as he moved away and tossed his own shirt to the floor.

"I didn't realize you were counting. It must be of great importance to you."

"It is. I like to repay my debts, in a timely fashion."

Crawling backwards on the bed, Draco winked at Charlie as he reclined against the pillows.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?"

Charlie gracefully lifted himself onto the bed, on his hands and knees. He crawled up from the foot of the bed like a predator stalking its prey. It would have been terrifying, if not for the glint of playfulness in Charlie's eyes.

"Let's see. The first time, you kissed my arm. So, let's start there, shall we?"

Draco could only nod, as Charlie's soft lips made contact with the skin of Draco's upper arm. The sound was light and chaste, but Draco could still feel the warm heat of Charlie's mouth after he pulled away.

"Then, you kissed my thumb." Charlie held Draco's gaze, as he lifted Draco's arm, and placed Draco's thumb at his lips. Charlie gave a gentle, sucking kiss to Draco's thumb. Lowering Draco's arm tenderly, Charlie spoke again.

"And, just now, you kissed my chest." Leaning over Draco, Charlie whispered into the skin of Draco's chest, "I also like to pay my debts with a bit of interest."

When Charlie lips touched Draco this time, his mouth opened a fraction, and Draco felt Charlie's tongue barely graze his skin. Draco couldn't help it, he moaned. When Charlie lifted his head, there was no doubt in Draco's mind what would happen next.

Charlie's lips pushed gently against Draco's. The kiss was sweet and perfect, with just a trace of tongue. Draco was thoroughly pleased when his body remained relaxed, and his hands wandered lazily over Charlie's sides. He might be able to go farther with Charlie than he'd first thought; then, Charlie lowered his body. Charlie's weight was overpowering, and Draco could feel a startling, hard bulge pressing into his thigh. It was way too much, entirely too fast. His brain rejected the reality that the person above him was a kind, caring man. Draco bucked upward, and choked back a scream.

_He can't move. His arms are stretched and tied tightly above his head. His legs are pushed into his chest, and held firmly and painfully by strong, rough hands. There's something smeared wetly across his hole. He hates it. He despises being exposed like this; he hates the way that slimy prick pushes forcefully into him. But, more than anything, he's repulsed when his prostate is stimulated, and his cock begins to stir and then harden in spite of his humiliation. Tears prickle at his eyes, but he refuses to shed them here._

"Draco? Merlin, I'm sorry." Charlie had rolled off Draco, and his hands were hovering and flitting over Draco, like he wanted to comfort, but wasn't sure how to do it.

"It's-it's okay. _Fuck._ I just want-" Draco wanted to be _free_. He wanted, so badly, to be able to touch Charlie, and be touched in return. We _wanted_ to feel the weight of the other man on him. He needed Charlie to erase all the horrors swimming around in his head, but he couldn't stop the barrage of memories that kept overtaking his mind.

"You'll get there, Draco. I shouldn't have been so pushy. It hasn't been that long since you were ra-"

"Do _not_ say that word. He didn't…do _that_. I consented to everything. I knew exactly what was going to occur, and I went to him of my own freewill. It wasn't enjoyable, but I _let_ him. I am not a victim. I refuse to be a _victim._"

"Okay, I won't say it. But, regardless, you've recently had a rather traumatic experience, and I should be more considerate of you." Charlie tried to inch away, to put a bit more distance between them, but Draco grabbed and held firmly to Charlie's arm.

"No, you don't have to move. Please, don't run away. I'm okay when you hold me, and the kiss was good. I just freaked out a little when you…" Draco was so embarrassed, as well as disappointed. What gay man in his right mind would turn down the advances of a man like Charlie? Well, Draco didn't feel much like he was in his right mind just then.

"I won't do that again. I just got caught up in the moment is all. You're really attractive, Draco, and kissing you felt really brilliant."

Taking his chance to alleviate some of the tension he'd created, Draco slipped into a teasing voice.

"You find me attractive, huh?"

Taking Draco's cue, Charlie smirked and propped himself up on his elbow, so that his head was just above Draco's.

"Oh, don't fish for compliments, its unbecoming of someone so poised and proper."

"I wasn't fishing, you've just never said that. I mean, I _know_ I'm rather stunning. I'm just glad you finally noticed."

Charlie laughed. "A bit full of yourself, aren't you?"

It was on the tip of Draco's tongue to say he'd rather be full of Charlie, but that sent a chill down his spine, and caused his bowels to ache. Before he could lapse into another nightmarish flashback, Draco jabbed Charlie in the stomach with one finger.

"You are a good one to be talking, the way you strut around. And, I know the extra swivel in your hips when you walk is intentional. Nobody's arse twists like that naturally."

Charlie grinned again, and lowered himself to his back, holding his arm out for Draco to fill the space against him.

"Been looking at my arse, have you?"

"Well, when you wave it around like that, it's hard _not _to look."

They continued to bicker, as Draco laid his head on Charlie's chest, and traced every tattoo he could reach with questing fingers. As promised, the impending Marking was forgotten, and for a while, they were just two men, getting to know each other. Sleep took Charlie slowly and gently, and the utter peace Draco felt in the man's arms allowed him to follow shortly after.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to Lori for the beta! Sorry it's been so long, guys! Please forgive me? Bunches of love!**

The burn in Charlie's arm slowly began to spread, and seep into the rest of his body, as Voldemort twisted his wand. The wood bit harshly into his delicate skin, as it was moved at a snail's pace from his wrist, to the inside of his elbow. Charlie chewed desperately at his lips, choking back every scream that tried to fight its way through his mouth.

Snape was to his right, inconspicuously massaging Charlie's shoulder. It did nothing to alleviate the aching fire rushing through his body. He was hyperaware of every bead of sweat trickling down his face, dripping from his nose, and soaking into his shirt.

The internal inferno blazed throughout his body, reaching every extremity. The flames began to lick hungrily at his feet - scorching him from the inside. Charlie started to wonder why he'd ever agreed to this. His answer came in the form of worried grey eyes, and a flash of blonde hair, as darkness descended upon him.

_Not dead._ That was his first thought upon regaining consciousness. His second thought was the burning had subsided, but only slightly.

Water rolled over his forehead, and he could hear Draco's frantic pleading.

"Wake up, Charlie. Please, please, _please, _just open your fucking eyes."

Draco's voice was raw and panicked, as if he'd spent hours screaming, or crying.

Charlie's throat and mouth were parched, and his tongue felt like sandpaper against the roof of his mouth. But, somehow, he managed to answer.

"I'm okay."

Fighting the urge to sink back into oblivion, Charlie forced his eyes open, and watched Draco's expression change from fear, to relief. The wash cloth he'd been wringing over Charlie's head fell to the floor, and Draco exhaled loudly, as he dropped his head to Charlie's chest.

The flaming ache that had settled deep into his bones was dissipating, and he was able to lift his arms enough to get them around Draco. Taking in his surroundings, Charlie realized they were back in their room - their prison.

Draco wept into Charlie's bare chest, and Charlie gripped him as firmly as his current state would allow. He absorbed every tear, every quake of the other man's body, and cooed soothingly at him.

"It's over, Draco. I'm fine. You're okay." The words rasped ruggedly from between cracked, dry lips.

Jerking up, Draco swiped the wetness from his face, and reached for something on the table to Charlie's left. A tall glass of water leaked condensation onto Charlie's still heated skin, as Draco brought it to Charlie's mouth.

He wanted to down it in one gulp, but knew that would end badly - most likely with him getting sick. So, he sipped slowly, and could almost feel the liquid sizzling down his throat, and into his stomach. Once he felt he'd taken enough to quench the worst of his thirst, Charlie gently pushed it away.

"You need to drink, Charlie. Severus said that you'd be dehydrated, and that I should get you to drink as soon as possible."

It hurt to smile, but Charlie stretched his mouth into the closest thing he could achieve.

"I'll let you give me some more in a minute. I just want to make sure this stays down first. I won't be a difficult patient, I promise. How long have I been out?"

"A few hours. But, we were worried." Draco reached up to push Charlie's damp hair off his forehead.

"We?"

"Surely you didn't think only Draco had been charged with your care?" The slow drawl came from his right, and Charlie turned to see Snape sitting in a chair by the door.

"Snape."

"Indeed. I am to report to the Dark Lord the moment you awaken." But, the man did not move to do so.

"How do you feel, Mr. Wealsey?"

Charlie snorted, "Like I've been run over by a herd of hippogriffs, then torched by a dragon." The latter he didn't have to imagine, as it had happened to him more than once.

"Can you walk?" Snape was studying him in a way that suggested there was more to the question than his mobility.

"Or, better yet, could you run? Would you be able to Apparate?"

Charlie's heart leapt, and then began beating fiercely. If he wasn't horribly mistaken, they were getting ready to make their escape.

"Yes." And, he could and would, if it meant getting out of here.

"I think now would be the best time, if you are up to it. The wards are mostly designed to keep unwanted visitors out. Anyone with the Dark Mark can freely pass through either way. There are a few spells in place to keep anyone who isn't Marked from leaving, which is why Draco cannot simply walk away. I believe it will only take a bit of work to alter the wards in a small area, so that Draco would be able to slip through-"

It didn't make any sense to Charlie. If the wards could be altered easily to let Draco pass, then why couldn't they have planned this _before_ Charlie was marked?

"And you didn't mention this before I got this nifty new ink, because…?"

"It would be exponentially harder to create a void for you to pass through. This is Draco's home, that being the case, he is naturally tuned to the wards. Basically, the wards will want to allow him passage, so it will not be as difficult to manipulate them. With your 'nifty new ink' - as you put it - you will be able walk directly through."

"It sounds like you've been thinking about this for a while."

Snape sighed, "I have, and had I a safe place for Draco to hide, he would no longer be here. As it is, I am not capable of keeping him safe out there. You, however, have shown to be rather invested in his well-being."

Charlie blushed, and hoped Draco didn't read too much into Snape's words.

"I trust that you will be able to break through the wards on the west side. As I said, they were not originally intended to keep people in, and they will likely easily bend to your will, with Draco's help. I will create a diversion on the east side. You should have enough time to pass through, and Apparate, before you are discovered."

Draco, who had been silent through their entire exchange, finally voiced his opinion, "He isn't well enough for this, Severus. He has just been Marked, and you know it will take several days for him to rebuild his strength."

Suddenly, Charlie realized he hadn't even inspected the new addition to his skin art. Lifting his left arm, he rose up from the pillows that were wedged behind him, and looked at it for the first time.

It looked exactly like the Mark every other Death Eater wore - _that's what I am now, isn't it? A Death Eater _- but his was fresh. The deep black was outlined with angry, red, swelling skin, and it turned his stomach.

Sensing his inner turmoil, Draco wrapped his right hand around Charlie's left, and lowered his arm.

"Don't look at it." He got the feeling that Draco was speaking more to himself than Charlie.

Charlie allowed Draco to hide the damaged arm without protest. He wasn't sure he wanted to see it any more anyway.

"Draco, now is the most opportune time to do this. The two of you will be long gone before they even suspect you have escaped."

What Snape didn't say, was that once Voldemort figured it out, Charlie would be called back. Charlie just hoped he could withstand the pain, and the desire to answer his new Lord. He also hoped that Voldemort wouldn't be able to track them through the Mark. Surely a Fidelis could withstand even Dark Magic.

"Look, Draco, if Snape says we need to do this now, then we are doing it now." Turning to Snape, Charlie asked, "How long should we wait before we try to break through?"

Standing, Snape answered, "The moment I leave, gather anything you need - _quickly_ - and Apparate both of you just inside the wards, close to the large oak where you left the dragons."

Snape pulled Draco's wand from his robes, and tossed it to Draco, "Mr. Wealsey will need to work from outside the wards, and you will need to assist him from inside the wards. As soon as you have a hole large enough, leave. Do not look back, and do not concern yourself with what happens here."

Draco was growing more frantic by the second, "Severus, come with us, _please_."

Appearing more human than Charlie had ever thought possible, Snape held out his arms to the smaller man, and they embraced.

Snape leaned into Draco, and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"You know why I cannot do that. My place is here."

Draco sniveled once, and tore himself from his godfather's arms.

"I just… I'll go make sure there's nothing in the loo that we need to take."

Charlie knew there wasn't, but allowed Draco his dignity. Snape took it as an opportunity to have a quick, private word with Charlie.

Snape's eyes darkened slightly, and he pulled himself up to his full height.

"Take care of him, Charles. I swear to you, if one hair on his head is harmed…"

In order to remind the older man of his dedication to Draco, Charlie lifted his left arm, showcasing the tattoo.

"I will do _whatever _it takes."

Snape nodded, and issued one more piece of advice, before sweeping from the room, "Have patience; don't push him. He's already starting to care for you, but don't expect miracles. Be gentle with him, and don't ask for more than he can give."

Charlie thought about Snape's words for a moment, before he eased himself out of the bed, and gingerly began slipping his socks and trainers on.

By the time Draco had finished in the loo, Charlie had everything packed, and shrunk to fit in his pocket. Without a word, he held his arm out to the younger man. Leaving his silencing charm in place - to cover the sound of their Apparition - Charlie relocated them to the oak tree on the west side of the Manor.


End file.
